The present invention relates to a computer-implemented diagnostic imaging tool for capturing multi-media data for organization and transmission from a database, and in particular to a telemedicine technique using multi-media data capture, storage, and transmission of episodes-of-care for medical consultation.
In remote areas of the world, or with infirm patients unable to travel to hospitals, telecommunications have historically been used to attempt diagnosis over distances. In the beginning, voice conversations were held with physicians in an effort to diagnose a patient over a distance. But the diagnosis was often unreliable because the examining physician was unable to view the patient and their symptoms first-hand, leaving the accuracy of the diagnosis to the capability of the caregiver with the patient to relay the information with sufficient information for a diagnosis.
Improvements had been made with the use of image transfers over telecommunications lines. The images of the affected regionxe2x80x94such as ulcers, lesions, or the likexe2x80x94could be electronically transmitted to a physician for review. But this method had limitations due to the inaccuracy of time records to track development of a condition. Also, image files would have haphazard naming conventions that failed to convey any meaning to those unfamiliar with the naming conventions of the primary medical provider. Another limitations of remote patient care devices has been the user acceptance to deploy the technology in the marketplace.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive device for capturing multi-media data for organization and transmission from a database that is portable with the medical community. Further, a need exists for a high-definition capture device to provide high-definition images for analysis. Also, a need exists for arranging the high-definition images, with pertinent date-time information, in an orderly manner that is readily accessible by a user.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for multi-media data organization and transmission. The apparatus has a computer having a microprocessor, a memory storage, a display for providing information to a user, and an input device. An image-recording device is electrically-coupled to the computer for capturing images for storage in the memory storage of the computer. A database, which has a structure defined in the memory storage, receives and stores a plurality of information relating to an event. A program, being executable by the computer, provides a graphical user interface on the display. The program has an imaging module with document and image capture filing and scanning functions. The graphical user interface receives an input from the input device and from the image-recording device. In a further aspect of the invention, the program has a communications module for transmission of the plurality of information relating to the event to a remote location.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.